Portrait Panic! At The Disco
My twenty-second fanfiction. AnimationFan15 gets credit for the title. Commentary is acceptable. (It morning at the Loud House, Lincoln, wearing a buttoned orange shirt and white tie, is combing his hair in the bathroom) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You been with us a while, guys. - Lincoln said - Why the shirt and tie, you ask? Its school picture day and every year, I always get a bad photo, but this year, it's gonna be different. (Lincoln walk out the bathroom and to his room, he put on his cufflinks around his wrist and put his backpack on, he walk out of his room and meet up with Leni, who's wearing a short turquoise dress) LINCOLN: Hey, Leni. - Lincoln said - You look really nice. LENI: Thanks, little bro. - Leni said - You look great, as well. LINCOLN: I hope I won't humiliate myself for this year photo. - Lincoln said LENI: Don't worries, Lincoln, you'll be fine. - Leni said - Hope you have a nice photo. LINCOLN: Thanks, you too. - Lincoln said (The two hugged and they, along with the others, got into Vanzilla and drive to Lincoln's school, He, Lucy, Lana, and Lola got out of the car and drove off) LINCOLN: See ya later, girls. - Lincoln said LANA: Later, big brother. - Lana said (The four hugged each other and they walk into the school, at the auditorium, the students are lined up to get their picture taken, Lincoln is with Clyde) LINCOLN: Man, I hope I don't fail this photo. - Lincoln said, sweating CLYDE: No worries, m dads say to always put on a smile for everything. - Clyde said (Clyde is next and smiles nervously, he sat down and his photo was taken, Clyde walk pasted Lincoln) CLYDE: Good luck, buddy. - Clyde said (Lincoln sat down for his picture) PICTURE DAY: Alright, Loud say Cheese! - the picture guy said LINCOLN: Cheese! - Lincoln said (One student chews gum and threw it, it lands in Lincoln's hair, he gasps in shock, his picture was taken at the impact he gasp; Later, he and Clyde are walking home, Lincoln holds his embarrassing school photo) LINCOLN: What am I gonna do, Clyde? - Lincoln ask - I'm can't show this to my sisters. CLYDE: You have to, Lincoln. - Clyde said - They'll understand. LINCOLN: No way. - Lincoln doubted - They always ruin everything for me. CLYDE: Like how? - Clyde ask LINCOLN: They meddle in my life, they got me grounded, they pranked me, and they fight me for a seat in the car. - Lincoln explained CLYDE: True, Lincoln. - Clyde said - But... (Clyde phone goes off and he receive a text from his Dad) CLYDE: Uh oh, I gotta go, Lincoln. - Clyde said - My dads told me that Cleopawtra has shredded the couch. LINCOLN: See ya. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walk into his house, set his backpack next to the door, and run upstairs to his room, he hide his photo under his pillow) LINCOLN: (sigh in relief) I hid the photo and no sisters. - Lincoln said (Lincoln, in his regular clothes, walk out of his room and walk to Leni's room's, she, in her regular clothes, is reading a fashion magazine) LENI: Hey, Lincoln. - Leni said - I was about to see you. LINCOLN: Hey, Leni. - Lincoln greeted - How was your school photo? LENI: (nervous) Uh, it was good, Lincoln. - Leni said - How was yours? LINCOLN: (nervous, also) Never better. - Lincoln said - I see you later, sis. LENI: Bye, Linky. - Leni said (Lincoln leaves and walk through the hallway) LINCOLN: That's strange, I never seen Leni nervous. - Lincoln said to himself LOLA: Hey, Linc. - Lola said - How was picture day, bro? LINCOLN: It was good. - Lincoln said nervously LOLA: (suspicious) Are you sure you have a good photo? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Yes, I have. - Lincoln said - Hehe. (He zooms through the hallway and into his room, Lola look suspicious; In her room, Leni is looking at her photo, and its bad as Lincoln) LENI: (sighs) Aw, man. - Leni said - What I'm gonna tell the others? (A doorknob rattles and Leni quickly hides her photo under her pillow, Lori came in) LORI: Hey, Leni. - Lori greeted - Are you okay? LENI: (shocked) Yep, I'm fine. - Leni said - Now I need to check on the mail. (Leni quickly runs out her room) LORI: (suspicious) She is up to something. - Lori said (Lincoln run out of his room, and, they crash into each other) LENI: Sorry, Lincoln! - Leni says - Are you alright? LINCOLN: Yeah, sorry about crashing into you, Leni. - Lincoln said LENI: Its okay, Lincoln. - Leni said - You wanna go to the mall with me? LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln agreed (The two walk out of the house and to the mall; Lola and Lori meet up with each other in the hallway) LOLA: Lincoln is acting weird lately. - Lola said LORI" Uh huh. - Lori agreed - Leni is acting weird also, but I'm not gonna be involved in this. LOLA: I'm gonna search into Lincoln's room for clues - Lola said (It shows Lola searching into Lincoln's room for anything regarding him, she remove his pillow and see's his photo) LOLA: (slyly) Oh, this is gonna be good. - Lola said (Later, Lincoln and Leni return home with bags in their hands) LENI: That was totes fun! - Leni said happily LINCOLN: It was amazing! - Lincoln praised - I have fun with you! LENI: Thanks, you too! - Leni said gratefully (The two hugged each other and they walk inside; Lincoln walk into his room to see Lola already there) LINCOLN: What are you doing in here, Lola? - Lincoln said LINCOLN: Oh, I don't know. - Lola said slyly - Maybe you were hiding this? (Lola reveals Lincoln embarrassing school photo, he gasp in shock) LINCOLN: Where you get that?! - Lincoln ask angrily LOLA: I got my ways. - Lola said evilly LINCOLN: You went in my room, didn't you? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Yes, I just want to see it. - Lola said LINCOLN: Give it back, Lola! - Lincoln yells LOLA: Nope! - Lola diagreed - I'm gonna show this to everyone! LINCOLN: (mortified) You wouldn't dare! - Lincoln said LOLA: I would do it! - Lola said - You'll be a laughing sto-- (Lincoln decks Lola and grab the photo, Lola snacthes the photo back, their fighting alerted the others and Lana grab Lola and Luan grab Lincoln) LORI: What is going on here?! - Lori yells (Lola shows them Lincoln school photo and everyone, sans Leni, all laugh at him; Lincoln is embarrassed by this and Leni was angry) LENI: Girls, knock it off! - Leni scolded - Don't embarrassed him like that! LORI: (cracking up) What do you know?! - Lori laughs - Its not like you have a worsen photo! LOLA: She does! - Lola said (Lola pulls up Leni photo, everyone laugh even harder, Leni was sad, as she cries, and runs to her room, locking it) LINCOLN: Leni, wait! - Lincoln called LOLA: I hope you learn something from all this, loser. - Lola said meanly LINCOLN: What?! - Lincoln ask LOLA: If you've showed us the photo, none of this would've happened in the first place. - Lola scolded (Enraged, Lincoln punches Lola in her face, much to everyone shock, they both fight each other; Lana and Lisa grabs Lola, while Luan and Lynn grabs Lincoln from each other) LOLA: What on earth is wrong with you, Lincoln?! - Lola yells LINCOLN: What is your problem?! - Lincoln yells - This has nothing to do with the photos! Don't you guys see why we don't want to show you guys the photo?! Its humiliating and wrong to do so! LOLA: And look what it got you to! - Lola scolded - Your sister over there is only gonna get you in trouble! LINCOLN: (laughs harshly) Listen to Lola because she respected everyone! - Lincoln berated LOLA: I love everyone in my whole family! - Lola said LINCOLN: No, you don't! - Lincoln doubted - The only people you hated are me and Lana! Me because I'm the only boy in the family and Lana because she your opposite twin! LOLA: Liar! - Lola stated LINCOLN: I'm telling you the truth! - Lincoln said, frustrated - We was trying to hide our photos from you jerks, but you ruined it! Leni doesn't deserve to be sad about this! (Lincoln begins walking to Leni's door) LOLA: Where are you going?! - Lola ask LINCOLN: I'm going to talk to Leni about this to see why hide her photo and reason with her, that what siblings do for each other! - Lincoln said coldy (Lincoln walks into Leni's room and they hear a slap, Lincoln comes back with a bright red slap mark on his cheek) LINCOLN: (teary eyed) She said that she didn't want to talk about it! - Lincoln said - This is what happened when you trying to embarrass someone. (Lincoln sadly walks in his room, leaving everyone silently awkward and/or shocked) LYNN: Awkward. - Lynn said (Lincoln is in his room crying, he holds his photo) LINCOLN: Why, Lola, why do you do this?! - Lincoln yells (Lincoln cries some more, Lori and Lola come into their brother's room) LINCOLN: Huh. Oh, what do you want? - Lincoln said bitterly LOLA: Look, I'm sorry for what I was trying to do and for what I said. - Lola said sadly - It was stupid, and I shouldn't have do it. LORI: And I'm sorry for laughing at you, Lincoln. - Lori said (Lori gives Lincoln an ice pack for his cheek, he place it there) LINCOLN: Pfft, like if you care. - Lincoln said LORI: Linky, we do care for you. - Lori said - Don't let a school photo make you depressed. LINCOLN: But look what it made me and Leni feels, being embarrassed by my own flesh and blood, that's a fate worse than death. - Lincoln said, devastated (Lola pat his head and Lori pat his back) LOLA: You wanna know why Leni always act so beautiful and nice? - Lola ask LINCOLN: What are you talking about? - Lincoln ask, confused LOLA: Tell him, Lori. - Lola said LORI: (narrating) It all started when Leni was in the fifth grade, just like you. (Flashbacks to Leni's school picture day) She was all ecstatic for another pefected school photo, but one day, it became choas. - Lori said (It cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: So, what happened? - Lincoln ask LORI: (agitated) I was getting there, shut up! (Flashback again) When she was ready to take her photo, something terrible has happened. - Lori said (And just like Lincoln, a student chews her gum and spit it in Leni's hair, she gasp in horror, and her photo was taken, everyone laughs at her and Leni runs away crying; It cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: Whoa... - Lincoln said - It was just like me today. LOLA: Uh huh. - Lola said - That's why she always stay beatuiful for another school photo... LORI: Because she don't want to remembered her horrible past. - Lola said - That's why she made you dressed up for picture day... LOLA: So, you won't make the same mistake she did. - Lori said - Unfortunately, that already happened today. LINCOLN: Dang, all those times she brush her hair and all those spa masks she wear? - Lincoln said (Lori and Lola both nod in agreement) LINCOLN: Thanks for telling me all this, girls. - Lincoln said LOLA: No problem. - Lola said (Lola and Lori prepare to leave, but Lincoln stops them) LINCOLN: Oh and Lola, I'm sorry for what I did to you. - Lincoln said - Even if we have the worst relationship, you're still a good sister.., LOLA: Thanks. Lincoln. - Lola said (The two hugged each other and all three walk out of Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: I'm gonna try talking to Leni again. - Lincoln said (Lincoln knocks on Leni's door) LENI: Who is it? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Its Lincoln. - Lincoln said LENI: Come in. - Leni said (Lincoln walks into Leni's room and he sat next to her) LINCOLN: Are you alright, Leni? - Lincoln ask LENI: No, I got embarrassed by my siblings. - Leni said LINCOLN: Me too. - Lincoln said LENI: So, we both suffered humliation. - Leni said - Its sad. LINCOLN: Before I feel into depression, I was furious at Lola. - Lincoln said - They told me a story about your past. LENI: My fifth grade photo? - Leni ask (Lincoln nods and he cries, Leni cries as well and they both hugged each other) LINCOLN: I know, I know, I suffered the same fate. - Lincoln said sadly - Being embarrassed by your peer and relatives is a fate worse than death. LENI: I know how you you feel. - Leni said LINCOLN: Leni, don't be sad about this, don't let a school photo drive us into depression, you is kind, sweet, beautiful, and nice. - Lincoln comforted - You're my nicest and my favorite sister, and I love you. (Leni was so touched my Lincoln's words and she embraced him) LENI: Thanks, Lincoln. - Leni comforted - That was so sweet of you, little brother. You is great, cool, funny, and smart. You're my only brother, and I love you too. (They hugged each other again, they wipe each other tears off their faces) LENI: I'm sorry for slapping you in the face. - Leni said - I was just angry. LINCOLN: Its okay, Leni. - Lincoln said - You didn't mean too. (The two hugged each other, Leni kissed him on the cheeck that she slapped and they walk out of her room, they meet with Lori and Lola) LORI: So, have you two work out everything out? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said - Even with we have bad photos, we will always have good personalites. LENI: That's right. - Leni agreed (Leni noogies Lincoln's head, as he laughs) LENI: And that's why I'm taking him to the movies. - Leni said - My treat. LINCOLN: Wow, thank you, Leni. - Lincoln said LOLA: Can we go to? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Sure, the more the merrier. - Lincoln accepts (Lori, Leni, and Lola all hugs Lincoln and they all got into Vanzilla and they drive to the movies) THE END Category:Episodes